Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities. Process control systems routinely include one or more wireless networks containing various wireless devices, such as wireless sensors and wireless actuators.